Series 10
The tenth season of the television series was first broadcast in 2006. The twenty-eight episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes Songs * Doing it Right * Favourite Place * H is for Harold * Navigation * There's Always Something New * Responsibility * Strength Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * Mr. Percival * The Coaling Plant Manager * The Chinese Dragon * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * The Photographer (does not speak) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * George (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Tom Tipper (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Lighthouse Keeper (cameo) * Duck (music video cameo) * Neville (music video cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (music video cameo) * Diesel 10 (music video cameo) * Terence (music video cameo) * Elizabeth (music video cameo) * Tiger Moth (music video cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (music video cameo) * The Tailor (music video cameo) * Donald and Douglas (music video cameo in Japanese) * BoCo (music video cameo in Japanese) * Arthur (learning segment) * Dennis (learning segment) * Allicia Botti (learning segment) * The Mayor of Sodor (learning segment) Characters introduced * Rosie * Freddie * Rocky * Jeremy * "Dusty" Dave * The Admiral * Mrs. Percival (does not speak) * Alice (does not speak) Half hour format In the season 10 airing on Nick Jr. in the UK, PBS in the US and Treehouse in Canada, two season 10 episodes were paired along with a segment called "Sodor's Special Places" involving one of the locations on the Island of Sodor. In the US, they started adding the opening when Thomas' crew gets him ready for another days work and an ending when Thomas' crew cleans him after a days work in the PBS airings as it was used in the UK during the Season 9 airings on Nick Jr. in 2005. Being Reliable *Follow that Flour * Learning Segment: Where is Henry's Coal? '' * '''Sodor's Special Places: Knapford Station (part 1) ' * Song: Doing it Right * Learning Segment: How Does Thomas Feel? *A Smooth Ride Connections *Thomas and the Jet Plane * Learning Segment: How are Thomas and Percy Different? *'Sodor's Special Places: Gordon's Hill ' * Learning Segment: Who Can Take Them? '' * ''Learning Segment: What's Found Where? *Percy and the Funfair/Percy and the Carnival Clues * The Green Controller * Learning Segment: New Parts for James * 'Sodor's Special Places: Sodor Suspension Bridge and other Bridges ' * Learning Segment: Who Will Percy See? '' * ''Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust? - Emily * Duncan Drops a Clanger Friendship * Thomas' Tricky Tree * Learning Segment: Help From your Friends '' * '''Sodor's Special Places: Farmer McColl's Farm ' * Song: H is for Harold * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine: Edward '' * Toby's Afternoon Off Special Days * It's Good to Be Gordon * ''Learning Segment: Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? * 'Sodor's Special Places: The High Hills (Part 1) ' * Learning Segment: Which Outfit for which Occassion? '' * ''Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Jeremy '' * Seeing the Sights Old and New * Fearless Freddie * Song: There's Always Something New * '''Sodor's Special Places: The Quarry ' * Learning Segment: Toby's New Shed * Toby's New Shed Imagination * Big Strong Henry * Learning Segment: Percy's Story '' * '''Sodor's Special Places: The Seaside ' * Learning Segment: Mavis is a Steam Engine * Learning Segment: Which Friends is in Which Shed? * Sticky Toffee Thomas/Sticky Taffy Thomas Navigation * Which Way Now? * Song: Navigation * Learning Segment: Which Track for Henry? * 'Sodor's Special Places: Tidmouth Sheds (Part 1) ' * Learning Segment: Over the Bridge * Thomas and the Shooting Star Big and Small * Edward Strikes Out * Learning Segment: Right Sized Engine for the Job '' * '''Sodor's Special Places: Tidmouth Sheds (Part 2) ' * Learning Segment: Emily Huffs Out of the Station * Learning Segment: Which Engine Should go to Which Building? * Topped Off Thomas Favourite Places * Wharf and Peace * Learning Segment: Toby's Favourite Place * Song: Favourite Places * 'Sodor's Special Places: The High Hills (Part 2) ' * Learning Segment: Emily's Favourite Place * Thomas' Frosty Friend The Way I See It * Emily and the Special Coaches/Emily and the Special Cars * Learning Segment: Diesels and Steamers '' * '''Sodor's Special Places: Knapford Station (part 2) ' * Learning Segment: What is Henry Thinking of? * Learning Segment: What Does Harold See? * Thomas and the Colours/Thomas and the Colors Strength * Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Learning Segment: Which Load for Rosie? '' * Song: Strength * '''Sodor's Special Places: The Coaling Plant ' * Learning Segment: Clever Percy * Duncan's Bluff Discovery * Missing Trucks/Missing Cars * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Percy * Learning Segment: Up and Down the Hill '' * '''Sodor's Special Places: Brendam Docks (Part 1) ' * Learning Segment: Percy's Treasure * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Toby * Thomas and the Treasure Feelings * James the Second Best * Learning Segment: Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? * Song: Responsibility * 'Sodor's Special Places: Brendam Docks (Part 2) ' * Learning Segment: Happy or Sad? * Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Trivia * This season, along with the twentieth season are the only seasons to have twenty-eight episodes, which makes them currently the longest seasons in the show's history. * Thomas appears in 27 of the 28 episodes this season, more than any other season in the New Series and the whole model series. * This is the only season to date not released in Australian television. Instead, it was released directly to DVD. * This was Jocelyn Stevenson's last season as executive producer. * This is the last season of a few things: ** The last season filmed in standard definition and on DigiBeta. ** The last season to have an episode written by Marc Seal. ** The last season in fullscreen (4:3) in France. * Thomas was the main character in almost half of the episodes, thirteen out of twenty-eight to be exact, making this the second most "Thomas-themed" season, right after the thirteenth season. * In the first airing of this season on the international channel, JimJam TV, only 26 episodes aired. * This is the first season in which 'Arry and Bert do not appear since their introductions in the fifth season, though they do appear in music videos from this season. * Most of the recent broadcasts on Nick Jr. have episodes or interactive segments either out of sync or with crossed over audio. * According to Abi Grant's website, Bulstrode was originally intended to have a large scale model built for the wharf set, but due to budget constraints, this never happened. * A large-scale model of James was built for when he interacts with the Narrow Gauge Engines. * The US dubs of the following episodes have currently only been shown on television and have yet to appear on American home video: ** Thomas and the Jet Plane ** Duncan Drops a Clanger ** It's Good to be Gordon ** Fearless Freddie ** Toby's New Shed ** Topped Off Thomas ** Which Way Now? ** Thomas and the Shooting Star ** Sticky Taffy Thomas ** Wharf and Peace ** Emily and the Special Cars ** James the Second Best de:Staffel 10 es:Temporada 10 pl:Seria 10 hu:10. évad ja:第10シーズン Category:Television Series Category:Seasons